User talk:Brocky292
re: yeah ik catty made it for me so we can match and although i have asked her how to work it she has not replied at this time so ;-; thanks for letting me know though! i plan to change my posts when i do! (btw ur sig is nice) i think i got it? i literally just put a } and I think it works but we'll see when I post xD Jo fam collective history everything above the line break~ character page stuf hey brocky could you add https://cdn.pixabay.com/photo/2014/10/07/20/54/sunset-478396_960_720.jpg as a table for Ethan Crowther and then for the scroll, can you do #5B1200 for he thumb and #2E0100 for the track? tyyyy in advance <3 and do it under manolo-scroll-ethan and manolo-table-ethan if u could http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:EthanTheme.jpg here you go, i just uploaded it to the wikia for easier access Edit Awards I'm sorry if you already got these, but I'm going around and giving out edit awards! Yep, they're back! :D When you qualify for another edit award, please drop me an owl letting me know that it's time for another award! :) ~ Thistle 04:31, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Edgar Could you add this table for edgar https://78.media.tumblr.com/f6b73a3628bec26a9212afdcd2261df9/tumblr_ovrj3c59vW1wxnpgvo1_1280.jpg and then #F7F3E8 for the thumb and #6F7744 for the scroll tyyyy <3 Headmaster Advice RP? So I don't know if you ever saw this page but I thought it might be interesting to offer this again letting people post advice to the Headmaster though the portraits. It's up to you but when going through old pages I found it again and thought it was fun. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:16, June 6, 2018 (UTC) bubububububububububble pop can i make london and the yoo twins distantly related :3 hi hi brocky! it's shade/yuri owo i just wanted to say hi and i hope ur doing well! <3 congrats on bcrat by the way! -shade Talk Bubble Concerns Just so you know I hate these talk bubbles - Template:Acie/VasiWB Template:Theofanis because they are so big that when they get used on pages or archives they make the pages huge. I was going through the largest pages on the wiki and the ones with those bubbles were all the biggest. I don't know if we actually need to do anything about it...but I thought you should know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:52, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Head of Ravenclaw Heyo ^_^ just wondering if you'd be willing to let Will pop into his office to ask about maybe having some kind of study exception or w/e since magic is a Struggle for her Thanks! 02:11, June 27, 2018 (UTC) eyooo posted in Head of Ravenclaw's Office 01:09, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Can we get together soon? I need to ask you something about a character idea I had and it involves a relic and it's super important I get your okay on it and I love you. Hearts! 17:45, July 5, 2018 (UTC) borky chan can i help redesign all the stores pages and stuff looking at them makes my eyes hurt :< I don't spill tea or throw shade, I just state facts. ~Jinae thing : i came bc you're head of ai now but your userpage says a different story :P anyway so me and catty were discussing like a 'stan witchter' and how like our chars would thirst lmao. anyway we got to thinking and like, there's no actual ic darp celebrities? off the top of my head i can think of the royal fam as ppl everyone would know (at least the Key ppl) but like, quoting myself from line: 'who will thirst on who?' well, not really xD. i was just thinking that darp celebrities would be spicy to have and that we need a list of the wiki's easily most recognizable figures, such as the minister or the royal fam or quidditch players or musicians. lemme know what you think! I think we were going for just a simple list type of thing. I was thinking something similar to the current systems of the Employee sign-up, with reasons includes as to why they were popular/well known. We were thinking with the way Wizarding technology has advanced, that coverage for wizarding celebrities would Boom and would give to the rise of an actual need for celebrities to be on DARP. It would therefore have characters to be able stan and follow these celebrities, and more of a reason to have them. 18:24, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Staff Meeting Please post in the teachers' carriage with your professor(s) as soon as you can! Evangeline (I) will be having a staff meeting there to ensure everyone is ready and knows what is expected of them. :) First Years There's an ongoing RP between the firsties. Feel free to join with yours! :) Heyo I think I figured out some of it but I'm a little lost on some bits. Like the end of the code. Could you fix it up for me? Also, how are the images going to work? linkk :nvm found better code lmao